Many applications for semiconductor devices require power devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) driver IC, which can operate at high-voltage to drive the LCD and at low voltage to drive an associated logic circuit. A double diffused drain MOS (DDDMOS) transistor is a typical power device to sustain the higher operating voltage.